As shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, a driving simulator comprises: a dome in which a vehicle model is installed; a hexapod which is provided between a moving stage and a supporting stage for a bed constituting the bottom of the dome and supports the dome; and an XY translation mechanism which translates the dome. The hexapod is a mechanism with six degrees of freedom which allows the dome to tilt in the pitch direction, roll direction, and yaw direction and has six hydraulic cylinders. The XY translation mechanism as a vibration device translates the dome in X and Y directions, which are orthogonal to each other in a common plane, through the hexapod. In such cases, the XY translation mechanism, which has two degrees of freedom, is configured to move the moving stage with two driving motors through rails and belts. The vehicle model in the dome, hexapod, XY translation mechanism, and sensors attached to the hexapod and XY translation mechanism are electrically connected to a predetermined computer through predetermined wire harnesses.